


Recovery

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie have to deal with the mental and physical ramifications of Jamie's hip surgeries and it's far from easy.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request from the awesome Bellhorse8 who wanted to see a post surgery Jamie fic so I did. I hope you enjoy it!!!

After the 2014-2015 season had come to an end with the Stars missing the playoffs but Jamie winning the Art Ross trophy, time had come for him to tell the team what he had just told his brother and Tyler, that he had been playing hurt through the entire season and that he would be undergoing double hip surgery in New York in a few days.  
The team, while stunned, but at the same time not shocked, had gathered around their captain, offering sympathies and good lucks and a few 'jackass, of course you would do that.'

Jordie and Tyler were standing off to the side afterwards, chatting quietly to themselves as Jamie shook hands and wrapped up his captainly duties. Jordie noticed that Tyler was tapping his foot in an anxious way, not an impatient way since Tyler was a very patient person and knew something was up. Obviously, since Tyler was raising his hand to bite his nails, until Jordie slapped it away playfully with a knowing but teasing look.

"Sorry....it's just...." Tyler was going to finish his sentence until Jordie finished it exactly as he would have.

"'That I'm worried about Jamie so much with the double hip surgery coming up.' Me too buddy. Me too. I wouldn't Jamie that I'm a bit scared for him because he's stressed enough and besides it's my duty as a big brother to be strong when he can't but seeing him struggle through this pain and suffer for it...well it breaks my heart, Tyler. I'm sure you feel the same way as well being his best friend. Since we already gave him the riot act, now the painful part begins: getting ready for the surgery and the caring for him. It's not going to be easy and you haven't seen a cranky and pissy Jamie like I have after a hospital visit. God, I'm still recovering from his appendix removal when we were in high school. That was terrifying but at least I was there for him. I've promised my parents I will stay with Jamie at all times and make sure he doesn't even try anything stupid on his own, which I know he will. This is Jamie we're talking about here. Are you sure you're ready for this Tyler? You're going in deep here....no going back..." asked Jordie, never ever being so serious as he was at that moment.

Jordie had no doubt that Tyler would swear to be in this through thick and thin but it still made him feel better when Tyler smiled and nodded his head, holding out his hand for Jordie to shake, which he did.

"I'm here 100%, Jordie. I wouldn't be anywhere else. My sisters even threatened me to glue my ass to the toilet seat permanantly if I said otherwise. I take my sister's threats seriously too. Those girls are scary," Tyler shuddered, remembering embarrassing moments from his childhood in which his sisters had teamed up to one-up him.

Jordie laughed and playfully squeezed the back of Tyler's neck in a comforting yet playful manner.

"Don't I know it. Jenny did things to both Jamie and I that I can't talk about in public in case a wandering ear gets a hold of it and then I would never hear the end of it. I definitely can relate on the scary sisters, don't you worry," Jordie said, watching as Jamie had wrapped up all his captainly duties and what not and head over towards where Jordie and Tyler were.

Jamie had seen his brother and Tyler chatting away while he was busy and could only imagine what those two were talking about; Jordie and Tyler were a scary duo and when they teamed up against Jamie, it wasn't pretty. 

But Jamie always gave it his all and very best in retaliation, whether it was wrestling Jordie to the point where Jamie would crown himself winner as he ended up sitting his 'fat ass' down on top of Jordie, pinning him to the ground. Or when he and Jordie and Tyler had 'dunking contests' in Tyler's pool, which had Jordie and Tyler proclaiming themselves winners since Jamie was hopeless in the water.

"Hey guys. You ready to get going and off to New York?" Jamie asked, a nervous hitch to his voice, something that both Jordie and Tyler picked up on. 

Tyler wrapped one arm around one side of Jamie and Jordie did the same on the other side so it looked like a 'Jamie Sandwich'.

"We are. But are you Jamie? You know it's going to be okay right? I know you're not a fan of hospitals but Tyler and I will be there with you the entire time. Mom told me if I don't take good care of me she'll spank me and frankly that scares me. Mom's scary when she's mad as I'm sure you know that too. But seriously, Chubbs, it's all going to be okay. You get the surgeries, take some time to heal, and you'll be playing hockey again good as new and hopefully not hiding any more pain. Right?" Jordie gave Jamie a scolding look, who suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"I know and I promise I won't do that again....but it's the in between that's scaring me. All the babying and taking care of me that you two are going to be doing, it's going to be rough as hell. Are you sure you guys are ready for this? It's not going to be pretty and it's definitely going to be ugly at times because I'm going to be frustrated and moody and all over the place. I just want you guys to be protected from me if it gets to a boiling point which I know will happen..." Jamie sighed, starting to go down that path that Jordie and Tyler desperately try to keep him off.

The path that leads to Jamie digging a hole for himself and burying himself do far down in it that it's extremely difficult to haul him back out again. The path that Jordie and Tyler frantically try to block off and right now, they had to do it again.

"Hey hey hey, Jamie, that's what we're here for, to save you from yourself because we all know that you can be your own worst enemy and Tyler and I won't let that happen or if it does we'll work to conquer it. Just like we always do. That will never stop. Yeah, it's going to be rough but Tyler and I can handle it. I've put up with you this far, why would I go back now? I'm here to make sure you know that and so is Tyler. We know it's not going to be easy but has that ever stopped me from taking care of your ass? No. So...let's go get our shit and get on our way to New York already. Before we talk ourselves to death or we miss our flight. Jamie, baby brother, you gotta trust us on this. Keep saying that it's going to be okay, say it over and over and it will be, you'll see. You may not see it now but it will be. I'll believe for you if I have to," said Jordie, in a fiercely determined manner that kind of took Jamie and Tyler back a bit.

Jordie was an amazing older and protective brother but right now, he was displaying emotions that felt like he would pick Jamie up and carry him over his shoulder for miles and miles if he had to. And Jordie would, for real, there was no question about that. Jordie would do anything for his little brother, anything at all.

Jamie looked his brother his the eye, and nodded, then turned to look at Tyler, who smirked and said, "What Jordie said."

Jamie smiled at Tyler's trademark smartassness, knowing that it was very crucial to keeping his spirits up and float. But he wouldn't admit that to Tyler, no fucking away. His ego would inflate so much that it would float away. Best to just keep it to himself, he thought, smiling.

Both Jordie and Tyler saw Jamie smiling and that sight alone made their day and smile as well. It took a lot to make Jamie smile but when he did, it was more than worth it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was now a day later and Jamie was lying in a hospital bed, dressed in the typical hospital gown that was making Jamie feel really self-conscious, as he felt restricted in it due to his large and broad frame. He noticed Jordie snickering from beside him and Tyler pretending to be absorbed by something on the wall. Jamie groaned and squirmed to get comfortable.

"Since when do hospitals turn you on Chubbs? They're nothing really to get uh 'excited' about if you ask me," smirked Jordie, gesturing to the bulge in the hospital gown.

Jamie saw where Jordie was pointing and he covered it with his hands, glaring at his older brother who was laughing his head off.

"JORDIE!!! Really, not here. Jesus, you're so embarrassing you know that? I don't know why I uh have this. Well, I might and he's standing right next to you," grinned Jamie, as Jordie shot a confused look at Jamie then at Tyler and it dawned on him.

"Oh ew!!! Thanks Chubbs for the gross images now, ugh. I let you two talk before Jamie goes in and try not to be too gross. There are people about. I'll just be...somewhere not watching you two...ew," Jordie muttered to himself, not wandering off too far, just far enough to hear Jamie and Tyler but not see them.

Tyler and Jamie high-fived, giggling like school boys before it turned serious and they gazed at each other like the love-striken boys trapped in men's bodies that they were. Tyler clutched onto Jamie's hand tightly, in worry and love.

"It's going to be okay, Chubbs. Jordie and I will be out here waiting, we're not far at all. Just think, when you're all done here, you will have to amazing hips again. There is light at the end of the tunnel, I hope you see that," Tyler spoke, with so much fondness and sincerity that it could have given anyone cavities, it was so sweet.

"You know what else I see at the end of the tunnel?" whispered Jamie, dropping his voice down as Tyler leaned down and in to hear him.

"What?" Tyler asked, breathlessly and in wonder, his heart pounding and beating so loud he could hear it.

"I see you, Tyler. You. Telling me that it's all okay. And I believe it. I believe it...and know it," Jamie smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead, stunning Tyler, who blushed and kissed Jamie on his forehead in return. The two gazed lovingly at one another before a gagging noise came from behind them.

It was Jordie, informing them that they were coming for Jamie, signaling one final talk between the brothers. Tyler squeezed Jamie's hand and stepped aside for Jordie, who stroked Jamie's ungelled for once hair back, smiling at him.

"Aw, someone's in love. How cute. And I approve. We can talk more about that later. So...good luck little bro. It's going to be okay. We're just right out here. You take care Chubbs...big brother isn't going to let anything happen to you. This will be better than the last time you were in the hospital, I promise. Bye, Jamie," Jordie leaned down to kiss his brother on the forehead before squeezing his hand.

Jamie was carted off by two orderlies on either side of him, with another holding the door open to the surgical area. Jamie waved hesitantly at his brother and Tyler before he disappeared behind the door and was gone.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Jordie took a seat and sat back, deep in thought. Tyler sat right next to him, nudging Jordie gently in his side, causing Jordie to look at him.

"It is going to be okay right Jordie? Because I'm struggling to convince myself how we're going to prepare for the rough times that are ahead. Sure, I'm saying it's going to be okay but it's just to keep Jamie calm and here I am trying to tell myself that," Tyler's voice was beginning to tremble, prompting Jordie to wrap an arm around Tyler's shoulders and pull him close as he could, depsite the arms on the chairs.

"We can only deal with it one day at a time Segs. That's all we can do at this point. and we worry about the mood swings and tantrums when it comes. Worse comes to worse, I just call my parents. Works at any age, you'll be surprised. It's okay to be okay Tyler. If I have to give up everything to make sure it will be then so be it. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel...always. And I see a fully healthy Jamie, happy as can be and playing with Marshall and Cash with you giggling. I'm there too of course...gagging away at your bromance or romance or whatever it is. I'm cool with whatever because it means my brother's happy and that's all that I want for him. That's all that matters. Same with you Seggy," Jordie was interrupted by a yawn and for good reason. 

The first of Jamie's surgeries was taking place now, at ass o clock in the morning, 7:30 am so it was going to be a long and tiring day for everyone.

But this was Jamie and Jordie and Tyler would do absolutely anything for that lovable giant of theirs. Absolutely anything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
When Jamie gradually came to after the first hip surgery was complete, he was out of it and groggy, his mind struggling to wake up but it was hard with the morphine and other drugs he was currently on. He let out muffled whimpers and groans, trying to find his way back. Jamie could vaguely hear someone whispering 'sshhh it's okay jamie, take your time okay? we're here, we're not going anywhere." Jamie wasn't sure who it was but he knew it was either Jordie and Tyler.

When Jamie finally opened his eyes, it was all a blur as to be expected and after blinking several times, he saw Jordie peering down at him, with a worried Tyler hovering over his shoulder.

"Hey there kiddo. You're awake. I'm not going to ask how you're feeling because it's pretty clear. But I will say this: it's great to see you awake buddy," Jordie smiled, watching as Jamie smiled back softly, becoming more and more aware by the second.

"Hi guys....ugh..." moaned Jamie, prompting both Jordie and Tyler to become alarmed at the wince on Jamie's face as he tried to move but once he remembered why he was here he settled back down, laughing slightly as he saw Jordie and Tyler settle back down. "My protectors....I'm okay. As can be anyway. And I have to have the second one done in what... 4-5 days. Joy. The fun begins...yeah yeah I know. I'm doing it already, being snarky and grumpy. I'm just waking up, I'm usually cranky when I'm still half-sleep," Jamie laughed, expecting his brother and Tyler to laugh as well.

No such luck. Both stared at Jamie with unamused and not impressed looks on their faces.

"It's on May 4th, to be correct. Today is April 27th. The doctors told me that because this was the first surgery on your hips it was going to be a bit difficult and tense so they got the worse of the surgeries out of the way already. The one they do next May 4th is less serious and less damaging. The doctor used fancier words than that but that's the gist of it. It's always good to get the nastier one out of the way first to be honest," explained Jordie, as Jamie took a moment to absorb this.

"I remember Dave saying something about bone spurs that form on the head of the femur or whatever. The spurs irritate and can cut the labrum in the hip socket, and that can cause pain. I don't know, something like that. Well, it's getting done now so I have good hips again. Maybe once I'm back at full strength I can do some dancing to Shakira because by then these hips won't lie," Jamie giggled, as Jordie's and Tyler's eyes bulged out of their heads in shock before looking at one another.

"Uh buddy, did they give you too much morphine? I didn't think you one for Shakira, particularly that song. Is there something you're not telling us or are you just high?" Jordie half-teased, not sure if he liked the thought of Jamie having more than what was need morphine in him.

"It was just a joke, sheesh. You guys want me to laugh more, joke around and you're still not happy? Tough crowd. Can't do anything right," Jamie grumbled, his mood doing a complete turaround and becoming grumpy.

This was to be expected and Jordie and Tyler were prepared for it.  
"Not true, Jamie. Just surprised so soon after the surgery that's all. You're real funny, honest. Relax okay. But one thing I do have to know," wondered Jordie, as Jamie blinked at him.  
"What?"  
"Do you seriously have Shakira on your ipod? If you do...oh boy, just another thing to tease the shit of you on!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
May 4th had come and long gone and eventually Jamie was back in Dallas with Jordie and Tyler, trying hard to be optimistic and happy but it was fucking hard to be when your brother and friends could do things that you were presently unable to at the moment.

Jordie and Tyler had gotten Jamie a scooter that could fold up and be out in the car whenever they went out but Jamie was very reluctant to use it and had blown up at his brother and Tyler over it.

"We're trying to fucking help you Jamie but if you think you can keep pushing our buttons and hope we'll go away and leave you alone, then you are fucking wrong!! Nice try but isn't going to work. Why don't you just continue to sit here on the couch and sulk like you have been doing? Yeah, that solves everything doesn't it?" Jordie had yelled, almost screaming, standing over Jamie with his hands on his hips, feeling, to his horror, like a parent at that moment.

Jamie was just as furious, but instead of fumbling to get back up like Jordie wanted him to, he just sat there like a miserable old grump he presently was.

"Come on, say something! Your mouth still works doesn't it? What about your brain?" Jordie realized that last comment wasn't called for and he felt like utter shit when Jamie glared up at him, tears in his eyes.

When Jordie reached down to help his brother up, he was shoved weakly away and with a snarl, Jamie said,

"Fuck off Jordie! Just...fuck off and leave me alone. That's how you feel then just go. It's clear that's how you see me, slow and incapable, physically and mentally. Thank you for making me feel worse than I already do. From the last person that I expected. Just go. Now!" 

Jordie's face had never shown such pain and sorrow as he reluctantly turned around and left but not without whispering to Tyler, who had just come back from walking the dogs and to this with a shocked look on his face.

"Take care of him Tyler, just talk to him. It's clearly you that he prefers you anyway. It's obvious...I'll just go....be nobody...." Jordie sniffled and went outside to play with the dogs, ignoring Tyler's soft 'Jordie...'

Tyler then turned his attention back to Jamie who was looking at him, like he wanted to have a go at Tyler and for what? Before Jamie could open his mouth, Tyler sat down beside him and looked Jamie square in the eye, hoping to drive home the point he was about to make.

"Don't even think about laying into me too Jamie! Jordie and I have been taking amazing care of you for the past couple of months and you said you would try hard not to be brought down by this but here you are, brought down by this. And taking it on your brother who has your best interests at heart? Not cool, Jamie. Not cool. Go ahead, take a shot at me if it makes you feel better. It won't, trust me. Jordie didn't mean it how it came out; maybe he could have worded it better but he did not imply that you were slow. I think what he was trying to say was that it was breaking his heart seeing you like this, feeling so low and that everything he's doing isn't helping. I think he feels he's letting you down,"   
Tyler's words caught Jamie off-guard as he looked at his best friend in shock.

"Whhh-what? Jordie would never let me down, he's the most kindest, amazing person ever who would give the shirt off his back and give it someone he doesn't even know. Oh god...I was just utter shit to him," groaned Jamie, tilting his head backwards and sighing heavily.

"Yep. And you know what you have to do right?" Tyler prompted, as Jamie nodded.

"I sure do."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jordie was outside on the porch, playing with Marshall and Cash and taking a long sip of his beer, swallowing it before gazing out into the late morning sunshine.   
The last few months had been hell for sure, with Jamie lying to Jordie and Tyler about playing through pain and then revealing he was going to undergo surgery. At the time, Jordie thought he would be able to handle what was coming next, the surgery and recovery because Jordie was always the stubborn one, never backing down from a tough-as-balls challenge. And he usually succeeded at them too.

But this time...was the exception and hopefully the only one. Jordie really and truly believed that he could take care of Jamie and handle the mental part of it, he was more than determined to, whether Jamie wanted it or not. And it was fine...at the start anyway.

But as time went on, and Jamie was virtually helpless to do anything by himself, even piss, that was where it all started to escalate. There were arguments sure but not one blowup, not until today, which was surprising really.

Jamie was determined to plunge himself down into a downwards spiral but Jordie and Tyler were determined to not let that happen. Jordie figured it was because the simple things that Jamie used to do, such as shower, walk, workout, grocery shop, drive, he couldn't do and to change those normal routines wasn't sitting well. Jamie was a creature of habit, not OCD, and if there was a change in that routine, and not by choice, well...that never sat well with him.

There was one particular day in which Jamie refused to get out of bed, as he was letting the anguish start to consume him so Jordie had laid down with him and refused to leave him, and after Tyler had finished with chores and breakfast, he had joined the brothers and the three laid together, comforting Jamie during his crying which stopped once he realized that his brother and Tyler were there and he wasn't alone.

"I don't know how many times I have to keep knocking it into your head that you're not alone but if I have to keep repeating it so be it. It may look like the world and odds are against you Chubbs, but Tyler and I are right there next to you shoving back. With all our might. As one."

Jordie smiled softly, remembering those words, as that morning had stood out. It had been awhile ago but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. Jordie jumped slightly, emerging from his thoughts as he heard the kitchen door open and a muffled grunt from Jordie only assumed was Tyler.

But, it wasn't Tyler. It was Jamie, using his cane, as he hobbled ever so slowly towards the chair next to Jordie, who had his mouth open in shock at what he was seeing.

Jamie was walking. On his own. Jamie had finally mustered the courage to rise up to the challenge and do what Jordie and Tyler had wanted him to do: to find the strength within himself to battle back to what he had before, to fight for it instead of wallowing in the pain.

"Flies are going to fly in there if you don't close your mouth Jordie," Jamie smirked, as he sat down with a muffled groan, brushing off Jordie who was going to help him sit down with a "I'm fine, it's good."

Once Jordie recovered from the shock and surprise, and also the relief and proudness of seeing his brother walk on his own power, he glanced away uncomfortable, bashfully and looking down at the ground. Until Jamie's hand reached over and tilted Jordie's chin up and brought it up to Jordie was looking a sympathetic and guilty Jamie in the eyes.

"Jamie...what I said about your brain being slow....it was wrong. That's not what I meant and it came out wrong. I'm bad with words when I'm upset, it's not just you that's like that. I'm hopeless with expressing myself and with all that's happened...it just spilled over despite me thinking that I had this handled. That it was okay when it wasn't. And I shouldn't have yelled at you but it was so frustrating seeing you refuse any help when you deserved it and needed it. I think it was also partly because I felt I was failing you as a big brother. Here you are, in pain, when you shouldn't be and me, just helplessly standing by and being useless and unable to help. If you count yelling at you as helping that is because it isn't," Jordie began to get choked up, swallowing back a sob but it still escaped as a few tears escaped Jordie's eyes.

Jamie's eyes went wide in shock and horror as he bore witness to his older brother having a bit of a meltdown, all of his emotions escaping at long last. Jamie had suspected that Jordie was holding back a lot but was keeping it hidden so Jamie didn't have to worry. If Jordie put aside his own worry and fear for Jamie's sake....that just made Jamie feel even more worse.

Neither brother liked seeing the other hurt, no matter if it was on the ice or off the ice.

"Jordie, no! You're not useless, you don't have a useless bone in your body. You're absolutely perfect the way you are, the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. If it wasn't for you during all of this, I don't want to know what I would be like but it wouldn't be good, that's all I know. You NEVER failed me, in fact, you made me happy, even though I didn't show it or act like it. I was the ungrateful one, not realizing just how much you and Tyler were doing for me. You're right in everything Jordie so don't you put yourself down. You hate it when I insult myself? Well, how do you think I feel when I hear you put yourself down? Exactly the same. Jordie, we're totally alike in that way, not seeing just how amazing both of us are, must be a brother thing.

"These past couple of months have been beyond challenging but I have learned a few things from all of this. One is that you and Tyler are simply the best. You could have given up on me with all of the bullshit I was spewing but you didn't. You guys stuck it out and that takes incredible strength and patience. I was too lost in my own head to see how taxing this had to have been on the two of you and I feel like utter shit to see you like this Jordie. You're not supposed to be crying ever! That should be a law in the Big Brother codebook: not allowed to let pain in the ass little brother upset big brother and if he does he gets a reward or something," Jamie smiled, sincerely. He really meant that. Jordie does so much for him and the team and yet, doesn't get the recognition that he rightfully deserves.

Jordie honestly didn't know what to say because that was truly the most heartfelt talk that he ever heard from anyone. Sure, a lot of talks in his life were important and sincere but what Jamie just said hit home because he was right. Absolutely and exactly right. Apparently, Jamie was more aware and protective of his big brother than he would have ever guess or thought. Jordie really underestimated Jamie on that front.

"Little brother....oh my god...." whispered Jordie, the waterworks setting off again as he tried to hold them back but ultimately failing. That also set Jamie off as well and the two brothers were a blubbering mess. "You are so right. So right. And so amazing. I love you Chubbs. So much."

"You're pretty amazing too Jordie. You have to know that. Otherwise I will have to keep hammering that home until you do get it. Sound familiar?" smiled Jamie, struggling to get up and succeeding despite taking a few tries.

The point was, he did it and could do it now, on his own and once he was on his feet, Jordie stood up and carefully wrapped his arms around Jamie's shoulders, digging his face into the side of Jamie's neck, snuffling as everything was okay at last. If not, it was better than it had been.

Jamie carefully placed one arm around Jordie's shoulder as the other was holding his cane. He smiled, feeling Jordie's tears dampening the side of his neck.

Jordie's neck and part of his shirt was damp with tears as Jamie rubbed his face against the side of Jordie's neck. 

"Aww....look at this. We all kiss and make up now?" came a teasing voice from the doorway. Both Jordie and Jamie pulled away to see a smiling Tyler coming out to see them, although he seemed skeptical if it was truly okay now.

"Yeah, it's okay now, Ty. Don't worry. It's all good, all good," Jordie smiled, as he gestured for Tyler to come over so he can join in the hug. Tyler did so and the three very carefully hugged one another, relieved that the worst of it seemed.....no...WAS over. No more of this 'seemed' and 'looked like'; it was for certain now. Guaranteed.

It was right where they were meant to be. Together. Warm. Safe. And more importantly, together!


End file.
